


Decorations

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric takes a break from the Tri-Wizard Tournament to spend some time with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

Cedric glanced around the small flat that Oliver was calling home now in Puddlemere. “You didn’t decorate.”

 

Oliver shrugged. “I’ve been busy.” He tossed Cedric’s overnight bag into the bedroom and came back into the kitchen a moment later. “And I figured you’d be more excited to see me, than how well I could hang lights on a tree.” The Gryffindor grinned and wrapped his arms around Cedric.

 

Cedric smiled and pressed his lips to Oliver’s. This had been a great idea. He’d have to be back at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball later that week but until then, he was staying with Oliver under the guise of relaxing and recouping from the Triwizard Tournament with an old friend. His father had thought it was a wonderful idea; his mother had raised an eyebrow at him and told him to at least call on Christmas. He’d been quick to point out that he’d be back at school by then anyway. She’d simply nodded and the beginnings of a smile crossed her face.

 

He sighed happily for a moment and glanced around the space again. “It wouldn’t take much. Some lights, a couple bobbles… you don’t even have a tree!”

 

“What part of ‘I was busy’ did you not catch, Diggory?” Oliver shook his head with a laugh.

 

Cedric shrugged. “We could do it now.”

 

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

 

“Not likely.”

 

Oliver smiled at him. “I think being a Champion has gone to your head, Ced.”

 

“You’re just mad they didn’t hold the tournament while you were at Hogwarts.”

 

“Damn straight I am.” Oliver followed as Cedric moved into the sitting room; the younger man quietly plotting out where they might fit a small tree. “At least then it’d be my neck on the line, not yours.”

 

“For the glory of Gryffindor.”

 

“I’m serious. I…” Oliver moved in behind Cedric, pressing his lips to the back of the Hufflepuff’s neck. “I don’t want to see anything happen to you.”

 

“I’ve done alright so far.”

 

“Yeah, singeing isn’t that bad.”

 

Cedric turned in his arms and kissed him softly. “Too late to turn back now.” He heard Oliver make some kind of dismissive noise before kissing him again. The two of them collapsed onto the beat up old couch that dominated the room. A few moments later, Cedric pulled back. “Now you’re just trying to distract me.”

 

“Is it working?”

 

“No.” Cedric kissed the tip of Oliver’s nose. “Let’s go get you a tree.”

 

Several hours later, the drab little flat was its own little sparkling, colorful Christmas miracle. “See,” Cedric grinning at the lights on the tree, “I told you it wouldn’t take much.”

 

“Alright, but that was time I had planned on spending with you…”

 

“You were with me.”

 

“…at least a little more naked.”

 

“You are terrible.” Cedric laughed and studied the tree a moment longer. “It’s missing something…” He tapped the tip of his wand against his bottom lip for a moment. “Ah! I know!” A moment later, a flurry of silver sparkly strings erupted around them, covering the tree and nearly everything else in tinsel. “There.”

 

Oliver stared at the floor, glittering in the light. “Cedric, luv… you may have overdone it a little.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“I do.” Oliver cocked an eyebrow at him. “There’s tinsel on my broomstick.”

 

Cedric leaned to look over Oliver’s shoulder. Yes, there by the door was his broomstick and it was just as twinkly and sparkly as everything else in the flat. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “It’s festive.” He kept laughing, and the stern look on Oliver’s face only made it worse. “Okay, okay… here.” He waved his wand again, and the tinsel that covered the broomstick, and everything else that wasn’t the tree, vanished. “Satisfied?”

 

“Not even close yet.” Oliver pulled him closer and claimed his lips again. “I think its bedtime, Mr. Diggory.”

 

“I think you’re right, Mr. Wood.” Cedric felt his cheeks grow warm for a moment. Bed… like in an actual bedroom, not rushed and panicked in a dark hallway or the Room of Requirement. That was new. In all their time together at Hogwarts there’d never really been a chance to… well, be together except in stolen little moments and now they didn’t need to hide anything. It was wonderful and a little scary. “Oliver…”

 

The Gryffindor smiled softly. “No worries, luv. We’ve got all night.”


End file.
